This utility model relates to the field of footwear, more specifically, to supporting tools that allow to keep the shape of footwear when not in use, a process generally known as shoe-fitting.
It has been a constant development in the footwear the tools to maintain the shape of the shoes, for example, the utility model registration No. ES 1039467U which is aimed with a shoe-tree to prevent deformation of the footwear. It has a built-in piece that includes a suitable container for an antiseptic. This part has a bellows shape not allowing changes by the user in terms of its length.
The utility model registration No. ES 10419654 describes a shoe-tree for footwear which objective is to prevent shoe deformation, and provide for perfume and/or antiseptic powders for footwear. Comprises a front part determined by a domed body and an elongated back part. The shoe-tree has a receptacle or container for an antiseptic product with bellows structure. The novel part is in the fins shape means to attach the container to the shoe-tree.
It is clear from the foregoing the need for a device to maintain the shape of footwear that contains a system adjustable in length, to prevent the user has to rely on a shoe-fitting device for each shoe size.
There is also the need to replace quickly and reliably any part of the device without the need to acquire the entire device.
This model is aimed not only to prevent deformation, but to take care of maintaining the shape of the shoe, i.e. maintaining the confined space in the footwear for the metatarsal-phalanges joints shown in FIG. 1, as well as the perimeter of retention (A) and the lower perimeter (B) shown in FIG. 3, present parts in any footwear.
An important difference of the present utility model with respect to Spanish utility models is that the latter are of one piece. The fact that the present model is in two parts provides the advantage of having a device variable in length which could not be achieved by using a single piece design. In addition, the device of the present invention has only two parts which can be assembled quickly and easily and combinations of elements of identical or similar devices may be used.